Himanoon
by Babs
Summary: A half elf child is adopted by Bilbo, but when the time comes to determine the ringbearer Gandalf has second thoughts. . Please R/R
1. chapter 1

A/N I don't own LotR blah blah blah

This takes place Pre-LotR and I have none of the books so I don't know dates, ages, or anything like that. If you're fussy about that my stories will make you nauseous cause I'm not very good at keeping track of exact time. 

Also the main character Padima (Pa-DEE-ma) goes by the nickname Paddy and Himanoon Tombtears, just so you know. On with the story!!!

Chaos Walk

The sun streamed through the trees as the small figured ambled down the weed-choked path. He was a hobbit and past his prime, but by no means bent and cane-ridden. He walked straight and tall, a sturdy walking stick in his hand as his furry feet plodded strongly underneath his round body. He dressed in a worn green tunic with yellow waistcoat with shiny buttons of wood. His pants were patched on the knees but weren't ragged.

Bilbo Baggins use to go out like this all the time. He's slip out whenever he pleased and hike till he thought his legs would fall off and then curl up in the nook of a tree and sleep. When fully rested he would journey back to his cozy hole.

Of course this was all before he adopted his nephew, Frodo. 

The path forked and Bilbo rested for a moment, lost in his thoughts. When he adopted the boy, he put a temporary stop to his adventures, but now several months had past. Frodo had friends in his cousins and in Hamfast's son, Sam. He felt confident enough to slip out of the house while Frodo still slept. Today was his twenty-first birthday and Bilbo's sixty-third. This meant relatives, truly what it meant was Sackville-Bagginses and Bilbo was loath to see them without at least wondering a bit. Like he was putting distance between them although he knew he had to go back. Go . . . the forked path lay before him. Which way should he go?

Looking down the over grown paths he reached deep into his coat pocket and fingered the smooth surface of a ring.

Ah, yes, he still had his trinket from Lonely mountain, he felt compelled to bring it today, it and Sting, which was strapped to his hip.

The path forked two ways, one left and one right, he knew both very well. The left went to Sanil, a human woman's , house. Not many knew she was there. She played hostess to elves and wanderers and Bilbo had been the sweet lady's guest more than once. She had a young daughter, Padima or Paddy as all close to the child called her.

The path to the left snaked in and out of trees and to a lazy pool of water where Bilbo would lounge and write in his red book. 

A smile crossed the hobbit's lips as he thought again of Sanil.

"I bet Paddy is around Frodo's age. Maybe a lass around his age would take his mind off things,"

Quickly Bilbo turned down the left path.

**************************************** **********************************************

The trees thinned as Bilbo came upon the clearing where Sanil's cottage lay, but something was wrong. The forest was too still.

Fear pricked the hobbit's heart.

Sanil and Padima owned two large dogs for their protection since Sanil was not married and there was no man around. They could sense an elf and always knew Bilbo. He crept close and waited for their thunderous barks and drooling growls but only silence.

Bilbo slipped on his ring.

Invisible, now, the hobbit took great care not to step in the sunlight and snuck to the house. He reached the door when an indescribable order filled his nostrils. It made his eyes water and flung the door open to see why the dogs had not made a sound.

The great stinking carcasses lay over the thresh hold and were thick with flies and rotting things. Surely they had been dead a week. 

_What of Sanil and Little Paddy? _ Bilbo wondered frantically. The inside of the house was in ruins, splattered with blood and littered with glass and broken wood, some places scarred black with fire.

"Sanil!! Padima!!" Bilbo called into the house but was answered with the buzzing of flies. Bilbo backed away from the stinking bodies when he backed into something. Then a sword nicked his shoulder.

"Who's there!?' Demanded a voice above him. Bilbo dodged the sword thrust again and took a look at the stranger. It was an elf. He looked around, straining his keen senses trying to find the ghost that had called out.

Bilbo ducked into some bushes and the elf turned toward the sound.

"There you are! Come out coward! Are you the one who slaughtered Lady Efinil?"

_Efinil, Sanil's elvish name_, Bilbo realized with a lurch in his stomach and quickly slipped off his ring and came forward. The elf looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me, Master Hobbit, I-I thought," The elf sheathed his blade and kneeled down to be eye level with Bilbo. "My name is Tarrod Iceeyes, I am looking for the murderer of my heart-sister. Do you know anything?"

"Nothing, I have been Lady Sanil's guest often and came to gather her daughter Padima to meet my nephew. I have had no contact with her in some time. It grieves me to know she and little Paddy are gone," Bilbo said with tears in his eyes and heart.

The elf leaned over and touched Bilbo's injured shoulder. There was a moment Bilbo felt an extreme numbing cold but when he looked the wound was healed. The elf stood.

"My Efinil is dead, but little Himanoon, she is safe with my brothers. Now go, little Master, back to your hole and forget what you have seen,"

Tarrod began to leave when Bilbo called after him, with an unbidden request that burst from the hobbit's lips, "I would take care of Padima!"

Tarrod looked over his shoulder, his pale blue eyes flickering with amusement, "Then you shall have her to care for in one year,"

"Why a year, why not now?"

"Because I must respect Efinil's last wish for Himanoon to know her father." Then he walked again disappearing into the foliage like a ghost into mist, "I shall see you in a year, Bilbo Baggins," Said Tarrod Iceeyes from all around. 

Bilbo shivered and quickly descended down the path and back to Bag-End.


	2. chapter 2

To Meet a Ring Bearer 

** Speaking Elvish**

** Here, Himanoon, ** Ferin said softly to the girl who sat on his horse, before him. She took the handkerchief he offered and blew her nose noisily. ** Do not be sad, little one, soon we will take you to your father, who is great among elves, **

**I want my mother, ** Padima said softly and leaned into his silken robes. He petted her dirty black locks that fell straight to her shoulders.

**We know, Himanoon** He murmured and wrapped his arms about her small body. She was young, only 14, and if you got a chance to see her in the golden sun with her hair shining around her shoulders, you would not doubt her father. She turned her tearful green eyes to Ferin Cloudfist and carefully looked over his features.

There were three elvish brothers to whom Ferin belonged. He was second oldest, Tarrod Iceeyes was eldest, and youngest was Laivilya Diamondlaughter, who sat on his yellow mere beside Padima and Ferin.

Ferin was the tallest of the brothers. He reminded Paddy of a tall birch. He was silver all over, especially his flowing mane that spilled down his back and over his painted horse's back. His eyes were a warm violet, the color of twilight. He was gentle and caring, but that didn't mean he was soft. Ferin was not afraid of tough love.

Laivilya was the child, with his shorter stature and round face surrounded by puffy lemon white hair. His eyes were always twinkling and he had a habit of being mischievous. He was Paddy's playmate and best friend.

Tarrod was unmistakably the leader. He was tall and strong, with a lean build and a certain air around him that any one think twice. He had hair so silken white it sometimes looked blue and his eyes were the color of tinted ice. Tarrod also had the uncanny ability to heal.

Paddy knew the three as her family. They visited every couple months since she could remember, staying for weeks and filling her and her mother's life with joy and happiness.

When the orcs had come into the house, Padima knew there was something wrong, but her mother was every trusting. She invited the three in and let them dine with her and Padima. Padima hated the nasty gleam in their eyes, but ate her dinner and went to bed. 

Paddy had awoken in the middle of the night by her mother's screams. She ran into the hall to see one of the orc, smash its fist into the side of Sanil's face as another searched their home, looking for something. The third, Paddy could not see, but didn't wait. She ran back to her room and clambered out the window where Jax and Max their hounds snarled and howled hearing their mistress's cries. Padima let them off their chain and they leapt through the window, attacking the orcs. That was all Padima remembered as something heavy smashed into her head. When she awoke she was in Tarrod's arms.

**Brother, was there not a settlement of hobbits nearby? ** Laivilya asked, breaking Paddy's thoughts. Ferin nodded. "Let me take Himanoon there and let her eat and get some fresh clothes. Tarrod may still be a while and that way when he's done we can be on our way,"

Ferin eyed his young brother, **Very well, but be careful, those orcs may still be near if Tarrod has not found them, **

Laivilya smiled as Paddy mounted behind him," We'll be fine," And nudged his horse forward and began to the village as Ferin hollered, ** And no mischief!!**

**************************************************************** ************************

"Have no fear, dear master, he'll turn up" Samwise told Frodo as they walked through the crowded streets. Frodo could barely take five steps without a 'tell Bilbo happy Birthday!' or 'where is the old badger? How old is he today?" 

The slender hobbit lad tried to be polite, but every mention of his uncle made him jump. He had disappeared, without a note or a word. 

"I wish I had your confidence, Sam, but I won't go back till I find my uncle," Frodo said and continued to scan the sea of curly hobbit heads.

Sam shook his head, "But dear Master, what if Mr. Bilbo is already back at Bag End waiting for _you_," 

Frodo paused for a moment, a lilly white hand running through his dark curls. 

"Very well, Sam, I- wait a moment," Frodo straightened, standing on tiptoe as he looked over a group of hobbits at the Green Dragon.

"Wonder what's going on at the Dragon, look at the crowd!" Frodo murmured and Sam tugged on his master's sleeve.

"Maybe Mr. Bilbo is telling his stories!"

Without another word, Frodo grabbed Sam's arm and plowed through the crowd.

********************************************************* ******************************

**Not so fast, Himanoon, ** Liavilya snickered as the hungry girl wolfed down her food. Well, she hadn't anything to eat for nearly three days save a couple lembas. The hobbits try to pretend they weren't curious but their untouched plates and the noses pressed against the window said otherwise.

They had taken her to a tailor and bought her a simple brown and green riding dress with leather tights. Then they came to the small inn where she washed and now gulped down a plate of ham, potatoes, greens, and all drowned a golden gravy, at her elbow a glass of ale.

"Won't you have anything, sir?" The innkeeper asked, trying to sound polite but couldn't take his eyes off the pair.

"No, thank you," Said Liavilya in thick accent. He was worst at the common tongue. The InnKeeper nodded and looked to the door as the two new hobbits came in.

"Ah, Samwise! Master Baggins!" The InnKeeper smiled as the two came forward.

"Hullo, sir, have you seen my uncle?" The pale one asked. His eyes taking the scene of the elegant elf perched on the stool with the girl and nearly two empty plates as she finished her third.

"No, dear boy, can't say I have. Um, this Master- ummm, Liavua and -–h I'm no good at names!"

"Liavilya," The elf said shaking the boy's hand as the girl turned on her stool, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She spoke in a silvery language to which Frodo recognized a few words. The elf answered back and he released Frodo's hand. He gestured to the girl.

"Himanoon," He said and the girl held out her hand. Frodo took and would have kissed it if she didn't immediately start shaking his.

"Hello, Himanoon, I'm Frodo Baggins," She only smiled and then withdrew her hand.

The two then lightly dismounted their stools and left the Green Dragon Inn. 

Frodo watched them leave, getting the strangest feeling this was not the last time he would see Himanoon.


	3. chapter 3

The Year Passes

Tarrod had returned when Padima and Laivilya joined Ferin. Padima dismounted and rushed to him.

**Tarrod!** 

She hugged him around the waist and the elf petted her hair. His two brothers waited to tell them what he found, but he merely grabbed his black steed's reigns and let Padima mount, then he too swung onto its back. The others followed his example.

**We have a long way to go, brothers, we've done all we can,** With that he snapped the reigns and the horse galloped forward.

********************************************* *****************************************

Bilbo returned to his hobbit hole feeling shaky and ill. No one was about when he entered.

"Frodo must be out with Sam, the little scamps," He murmured and shrugged off his worn jacket. His hobbit hole did not seem like the cheery place he remembered. The shadows made his skin crawl and he dreaded all the doors. 

He quickly scrambled went over to the fireplace and grabbed a match. As he hunched over the logs of the fire he felt two cold hands grab his shoulders.

**_AAAAIIIIEIEEEEEE!!!!_**

Frodo froze as he and Sam trudged up the slope to Bag End when they heard a blood-curdling cry. 

"Sam! Did you hear that!?" Frodo gulped and the two raced to the white picket fence. The green door was wide open and then inside was dark with afternoon shadows. Sam pressed forward before Frodo, his knife used more for chores than gouging, clamped tightly in his brown hand.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo called softly when they heard a sound from the living room. They flattened themselves against the wall and couldn't believe what they saw. A huge dark figured loomed over Bilbo's tiny figure. The hobbit was ungracefully on his rump, hand clutching his heart, and his eyes wide in fright.

Frodo acted before Sam, rushing the figure without a weapon or a plan, but jumped on his back and tightened his arms around its neck.

"Mr. Frodo!!" 

"Frodo Baggins!!" Bilbo roared, no longer looking frightened, but absolutely furious. "You get off Gandalf at once!"

The figure turned his head and Frodo found himself starring into two depthless smoky eyes. The old man's mouth turned into a smile.

"Quite a grip you've got there, Frodo, lad, now could you please let go?"

Horrified, Frodo let go, dropping to his feet as Gandalf turned around, rubbing his neck.

"I'm, I , Terribly sorry! I 've been looking for Uncle Bilbo all morning and then I heard a scream and then I thought you were a great shadow thing and I just- I'm so sorry!" 

Gandalf laughed and pointed to Frodo with his staff, "You see Bilbo, this is why I tell you to never tell such young people those horrible stories. Makes them think funny,"

Bilbo gave a weak laugh, "Then I shall have to stop for you gave me quite a start, Gandalf,"

"Ah, thought maybe I was an orc?"

Frodo watched as Bilbo's flushed cheeks went slightly pale. The elder hobbit stared at the old man, "How did yo-"

"Well, Bilbo, I am a wizard. Now this is not something to speak of in front of young ears, let us go to your drawing room,"

"Yes, Gandalf, right away, uh Frodo Sam, why don't you two go back outside for a bit?" And the wizard and hobbit disappeared down the hall.

*********************************** *****************************************************

So this day's horrible events soon faded into memory and one turn of the year passed. Tarrod took Paddy and she met her father. He was a great figure among elves, but his name shall not be revealed now. But for a year, Padima lived like an elf. She learned song, dance, hunt, and feast. So came the day when she would leave the world of elves and that night her father came into her room.

** I do not wish to leave, father, I remember Mr. Baggins well, and he was kind, but I wish to remain with you,**

Her father smiled upon her, running his milky hand down her goldening skin, **Sweet Himanoon, I am only half of you, the other half id the world of your mother. You did not even get to sample that from your life in the forest. You will go and live with Master Baggins till the tie comes when our paths cross again,** 

Padima gave a great sob and fell into her father's embrace. He stroked her dark tresses that reflected his own.

**Do not weep, Himanoon, you must be strong. Although you're mother was not a hobbit, she learned great things from them, as you will. You will make me proud, my star,** With that he kissed her forehead and placed a simple chain about her neck. On the end dangled an eternity stone, the symbol of peace and longevity. As her father was immortal, so was she.

Ferin, Laivilya, and Tarrod rode with her the next morning. They reached the Shire by nightfall where a rain began to fall. Everyone snug inside their holes did not notice the four strangers ride to Bag End and drop off their most precious bit of cargo.

**Take care, my sister, remember we are always near. We will always be close if you need us,** Ferin whispered as she hugged him close and then he gave her a locket with a lock of his gorgeous silver mane.

**Take heart, and be strong, the woods will always protect you, as will I,** Tarrod said, embracing her next. She felt the tears well in her eyes, mingling with the raindrops as he pressed his sword into her hand.

**Take love, for if no one else loves you, Himanoon, I do,** Liavilya said touching her face and then dipped down, kissing her sweetly. 

**Liavilya!** Padima cried and threw herself into his arms. He held her close and then broke.

The three brothers mounted their horses and sped off into the night as Padima watched, the elf's kiss still warm on her lips.

Then the round green door opened and two blue eyes peeked around it. 

"Can I help you, miss?" 

She turned, sword and locket in hand, and nodded.

"Please tell, Master Baggins that Padima had come,"


	4. chapter 4

Friends

"Is she still following us?" Meriadoc Brandybuck asked he and his two cousins raced through the forest. Pippin the youngest, looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"I don't see her, we must have lost her,"

The three stopped running and presently collapsed on the forest floor.

"Merry, what on earth possessed you to _kiss_ her! She nearly killed you!" Frodo panted. The Brandybuck shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," He then noticed Frodo's disapproving stare, "Oh, come on, Frodo! She needs to learn that if she doesn't get her act together she'll never have any fun and end up just like you use to be," He leaned forward and ruffled his cousin's damp curls. "Lucky, for you Frodo, I rubbed off on you," Frodo ducked away with a laugh.

"There's a horrible thought,"

The three laid on the laid on the ground for a moment on their backs watching the clouds sail through the breaks in the treetops and the birds twittering around them. Then Pippin turned on his belly; his round face still flushed.

"You don't _fancy_ Padima Baggins do you, Merry ?" 

His cousin gave a choked sound and shook his head, "No, of course not! What makes you think that?" But it didn't stop his face from growing redder.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Frodo pressed, his blue eyes twinkling. Merry leaned back on his elbows with a nervous giggle.

"I was just funnin', Frodo! Honestly, you know I'd never hit on _her_," 

"That exactly what you said about PrimRose BurrFoot and she had to practically beat you of with a stick every time you saw her!" Frodo pointed out and Merry dug into his pockets pretending not to hear.

"Where is that blasted pipe?" Merry hissed when something fell on top of his head. "**_OW_**! Blast it wha-" Merry rubbed his head when he saw what had hit him. His pipe! Merry turned his round face toward the sky and saw her lounging the branches of the tree right above them. "Paddy!" Merry shouted. "How long have you-"

"Long enough, Merriadoc," She said and nimbly climb down the tree. "You dropped it on your hurried escape, I'm just returning it to you. I also have something else for you," Merry gave a grin.

"Really, what's that?"

Padima frowned at him, "That if you _ever_ touch me again, I'll give your pipe in the nether throat!"

"Is that so?" Merry bristled, "I was just paying you a compliment, but obviously it was wasted on a silly little girl who only wants to climb trees and crack peoples skulls!"

"Silly girl!" Padima fumed. They were practically nose to nose, throwing every dirty word they could think of at each other. 

"Yeah, well I- Pippin! What is it!?" Merry barked at his young cousin who was tugging on his sleeve. The young hobbit gave a squeak and pointed over Padima's shoulder. Merry's jaw dropped and Frodo gave a shout. Padima slowly turned around and gasped. 

There in front of her was a drooling orc with a malicious gleam in his eye.

The orc had a huge mace in his hand and lifted it high into the air, casting a shadow over Padima.

"Padima **MOVE**!!" Merry shouted as the girl froze. The Brandybuck grabbed her arm and jerked her off her sandled toes as the huge spiked weapon came crashing down. Padima lost her balance and fell backwards on Merry and the two looked up in horror. The orc moved forward again its mace looming in the air. Merry sucked in his breath and grabbed Padima around the waist as she buried her face in his neck awaiting death.

_Thock!!_

"Hey! Hey StoneHead!! Yeah you!!!" Came little Pippin's voice as he use his slingshot to launch rocks at the orc's head. The orc turned a snarl on his pig-like muzzle. He quickly advanced.

"Peregrin!!" Merry yelled as the little hobbit gave a squeak and ran as fast as he could. The orc swung at the hobbitling sending limbs crashing and upturning dirt and debris. 

Pippin ran till he thought his lungs would burst when an arm grabbed him and dragged him into a enormous hallow tree. 

"Frodo!!" Pippin breathed and hugged his older cousin as the stomping of the orc became slow. It gave a quizzical grunt and then there was the unquestionable thump as the giant creature fell over dead.

Frodo and Pippin peeked out of their hiding place to see a silvery figure bending over the corpse, making to retrive its arrow from the orc's skull. 

It was an elf. Frodo knew it! It had heard so many stories from his Uncle. He watched in awe, wondering if they should make their presence known when Pippin sneezed. Frodo blinked and the figure was gone. 

Hesitantly the two left the great tree, when they heard Merry and Padima yelling at each other again.

Frodo smiled, feeling wobbly in his knees. Pippin was bent over the orc and reached out to grab the arrow when Paddy came through the brush.

"I can't believe you Meriadoc Brandybuck!" She shouted and Merry shouted back.

"We were about to die, it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

She spied Frodo and Pippin and rushed to them.

"Oh, Peregrin , you brave little soul!" She cried and took the Took in her arms and began smoothering him with kisses till he turned red. Merry came up beside Frodo looking sour.

She then stood and Frodo held up his hands, "No kisses, please,"

"I wasn't going to kiss you!" She snapped and then seemed to soften, " I was going to ask if you were okay?"

"Yeah, I little shaken, but I'm fine, you?"

"A little violated, but I'm fine. Just tell your cousin to keep his hands to himself,"

Frodo shook his head, not even wanting to know what his cousin did. "What killed the thing?" Padima asked turning to the hulking body and gasped.

"Ugly, ain't it?" Pippin said still flushed, but Padima fell to her knees, pulling the guilded arrow from the orc's head.

"No, this arrow! I know this arrow! It belongs to Tarrod!"

"Who?" The three cousins asked and Paddy smiled.

"It means we're being watched by an angel," 

Merry rolled his eyes and Frodo smiled as Pippin looked high into the trees turning every which way trying to catch a glimpse of the 'angel'.

************************************************** **************************************

"Padima," The young halfling turned from her place on the bench in BagEnd's lawn to see Bilbo. "Are you coming in for dinner?"

"In a moment," She said, and fingered the long arrow in her hand. Bilbo sighed and walked to her, sitting beside her on the bench.

"Paddy, Frodo told me about the orc,"

"Oh," She said, and Bilbo pried her hands away from the arrow and held them.

"I know you miss them," He said, capturing her green eyes with his dark ones, "but this is your home. I understand your want to remember them, Paddy, but please make some friends. Run around, scrape your knees, rip your dresses, kiss some lads!" Padima went red and Bilbo ruffled her rich locks, "Just be happy and live,"

"Yes, Uncle Bilbo, I'm sorry, its just I haven't been here very long and I don't know anyone,"

"You've been here for five months, now. Tomorrow, why don't you go out to town with Frodo, he can introduce you to some people,"

Paddy smiled, "I would like that,"

Bilbo rose and Paddy with him, the arrow falling to the ground unnoticed. 

As the green door closed a silver figure stole into the lawn and retrieved his arrow and bounded back into the woods.


End file.
